


The Brotherhood of (very nice) Mutants

by AetherBunny



Series: I'm just going to keep adding Wanda [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Bittersweet, Double Drabble, Gen, Past Character Death, Sibling Love, Team Bonding, Team as Family, more sweet than bitter really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pete? Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure, anything.”  Scott looked at him for a moment and then seemed to change his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Scott and Pietro miss their siblings and Pete is a very good surrogate big brother. Scott gives Pete a good idea and Pete gets his sister back.</p><p> </p><p>This is going in the "I'm just going to keep adding Wanda" collection, but it has nothing to do with the other fics in it. It's just, you know, I added Wanda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood of (very nice) Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta keep going on my title streak here.

“Pete? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, anything.” Scott looked at him for a moment and then seemed to change his mind.

 

“Never mind.” Poor kid looked upset and it didn't take Pietro long to figure out it was probably about his brother. He motioned for Scott to sit on the couch with him.

 

“Have I ever told you about my sisters?”  
  


“You have sisters?”

 

“Yep, two. I grew up in a house full of women.”

 

“Are they-?” Scott didn't say mutants, he just sort of gestured around the room like that would be a give away.

 

“Well, Lorna might be. She's almost your age and some weird things are going on around her. But Wanda, well we're twins, so of course she is.” he can see Scott's face change in surprise around his wide glasses. “She doesn't have super speed like I do, we're not really sure what to call what she does. I guess you could say she's a little bit Jean and a little bit Jubilee. It's not exactly like either of their powers, but she can really mess around with things.”

 

“Is she going to come here too?”

 

“I don't know, I don't know where she is. She and mom never really saw eye to eye, she's uh. Well let's just say now that I've met our dad, I can see where she gets things. She moved out to stay with our grandparents back when we were teenagers. She would call every once in a while to talk to me, but she hasn't called in a long time. I don't know if mom would tell her where I was if she did. I used to sneak out to visit her, but the last time I went I found out my grandparents moved and I don't know where any of them went.”

 

“Do you miss her?” the younger boy asked his eyes to the floor.

 

“Like crazy, every day all the time. She was my only friend for years, but she was still my best. I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm kind of a troublemaker. Wanda stood up for me every time. She probably caused more damage than if she'd just let me get caught, but she was really protective. Maybe that's why I'm such a softie.”

 

“Um, maybe the professor could help you find her? I mean his Cerebro thing should be working again?” Scott offered.

 

“You know, you're probably right. I think I should find her before telling dad he's our dad, maybe. It would be easiest to get all that news at once right?” Scott's mouth quirked in a tiny smile. “I'm really glad to be here in the mean time. It's great to just be around everybody. It's like finding out I have a whole bunch more weird siblings. I mean Wanda would _love_ the girls. She always wanted a sister and Lorna wasn't really around yet, so I got the brunt of it. She used to put me in all her clothes until I hit puberty and got a lot bigger than her. I'm pretty good at painting nails and braiding hair though!”

 

“I bet she has some really good stories.”

 

“She never forgot anything, and you're not ever allowed to ask her for any of them!” He paused for a minute. “I know it really really sucks, but you're not alone. You can always come and bug me if you want okay?” Scott nodded. “Now,” Peter continued “what's going on with you and Jean?”

 

“No way!”

 

“C'mon man you can't pick and choose the brother stuff, you have to take it aaalllll!” He slid over and wrangled Scott into a playful headlock.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Welcome, Ms. Maximoff to the Xavier Institute, we're very happy to have you for as long as you'd like to stay. Your brother was- is right there.”

 

The scene before them went, in a split second from five young mutants sitting on the steps to five young mutants sitting on the steps and Pietro, returned from wherever he was. It was Wanda who moved first.

 

“Pete? Petey?” She dropped her bag and rushed to him wrapping him in a hug. “They told me you were in Juvie, and then we moved and mom wouldn't -” her words just trailed off into tears.

 

“Total bullshit, you know they could never catch me.” he half laughed half choked.

 

“You're so big and strong now! Look at you!” She pulled back a little and gripped his biceps.

 

“They really got me into shape her, in more ways than one. But you can still beat people up for me if you want to.”

 

“Anything you want, I never want to be away from you again!” She broke back into sobs.

 

“You don't have to be, and cut it out you're making me cry too.” In less than a blink he was gone from her arms and back with a box of tissues. “I have a million and a half things to tell you about, and you know I can't wait, so the waterworks have got to stop.” Wanda laughed and blew her nose. “You good?” he wiped some tears from her face and kissed her forehead. She nodded. “Good, because my favorite things to tell you about are over there.” He thumbed in the direction of the group on the stairs. Wanda actually noticed them for the first time. She made another effort to dry her eyes.

 

“Hi.” She greeted them.

 

“I had to go and find some other weirdos to keep my annoying skills sharp. Um, Scott and Jean are holding hands, Kurt's the blue one, Jubilee is also crying and Oro and I have the same excellent taste in hair color. So if you have any extra pent up sister things you need to get out, they're your crew. They also stopped the end of the world once, which is pretty cool too. Guys, this is my sister Wanda.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You just know Pietro would be the most obnoxiously doting brother ever if they just gave him all his siblings dang it.
> 
> I really hope they give Scott and Pete a nice familial relationship in the next one, they owe the both of them.


End file.
